


A Shance New Year's Drunken Confession

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Confession, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Shiro show's up unexpectedly at Lance's New Year's party and finds a drunk, sulky boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakatoshiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakatoshiu/gifts).



> A belated Christmas gift fic for wakatoshiu. Read it on my tumblr here: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/155165212568/shance-secret-santa-gift-fic-for-wakatoshiu

The Ramon clan and their workers at the _Ramon Mechanicals_ were celebrating their New Year’s Eve Party when the last person that Lance expected to see that day arrived, knocking on their shop-front with his one good hand.

“ _Hola_ , Shiro! What brings you here today?” greeted Mama Ramon, Lance’s mother, a small but hefty Latina mama who was tough as nails. “As you can see, we’ve having our New Year’s party here. Come, join us! But no business talk till Tuesday, _si_?”

“Ahahahahaha….” Shiro laughed nervously, eyeing the party set-up and the dance floor where several couples were dancing the salsa. “I-is Lance around?”

“Didn’t I say no business talk? Hmm?”

“No! I just want to talk to him, is all!”

Mama Ramon sighed and pointed at the drinks stand in the back. “There. Go get him before he drowns himself in tequila.”

Shiro eased his way through the crowd of party-goers, shouting back hellos to a couple of people whom he knew over the blasting music.

When he finally arrived at the back, he found Lance chugging back the seventh? Eighth? Bottle of tequila on slightly unsteady feet.

“Lance,” he called out.

Lance, the mechanic whom Shiro trusted to maintain his prosthetic arm, glanced over his shoulder at Shiro and snorted. “Well, what brings you here, Mr. Mercenary Man? Come to watch me get sloshed, is it?” He pointed the bottle in his hand accusingly at Shiro. Lance’s tan face was bright red. His eyes were hooded with drunkenness but also smouldered with annoyance.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it for the Christmas dinner, but I did tell you before –“

“I _know_ that! I’m not angry at youuuuu.” Lance hiccupped. “Just mad at myself because I…“ Lance cut himself off and glared at Shiro’s right arm suspiciously.

“What is it?”

“You broke my arm again, didn’t you?”

“Nooo.”

“The prosthetic arm that I put my sweat and blood into making. You broke it again. I knew it!” Moisture started to gather in the corners of Lance’s blue eyes.

“Oh no, Lance, please don’t –“

“Shiro you idiot!” Lance bawled before launching himself at the taller one-armed swordsman, pounding his fist on Shiro’s chest.

Shiro alternated between looking about in a panic and trying to calm Lance down. “H-hey Lance, don’t be like this! I’m sorry, okay? You can charge me double or whatever but please don’t cry! I’m begging you!”

“ _Madre de Dios_ , what the hell are you doing, Lance?” snapped Lance’s older sister Larissa. To Shiro, she smiled at him in apology. “Sorry about this Shiro. I’ll take him off you…”

“No, it’s fine. Let me sober him up. Where’s his room?”

Larissa eyed Shiro warily before jabbing a thumb behind her. “Up the stairs, second floor, to the left. His name’s on his door.”

“Thanks, Larissa.” Shiro made to heft the sobbing and babbling Lance in his arms.

“Don’t take too long, though. Countdown’s in 30 minutes.”

“Right.”

“And also…” Larissa looked about her before sticking something into Shiro’s breast pocket and punching Shiro in the shoulder. “You keep my brother safe or I’ll rip you a new one, you hear?” she hissed dangerously with that famous Ramon temperament.

Shiro gulped. “We’re not – I’m not – this isn’t –“

Larissa rolled her eyes. “Just don’t do anything stupid or dangerous, okay?”

And with that, Larissa was gone, her curly tresses trailing in the wind behind her.

Shiro sighed and cradled Lance closer. “Hang on, kiddo.”

Lance was heavier than he looked and thanks to his constant wriggling, Shiro was exhausted by the time he finally plopped the young mechanic on his bed.

“I hate you, Shiro.” Lance half-slurred, half-sobbed while he threw one arm over his eyes.

Shiro didn’t say anything, but the words still stung him.

“I waited for you to come over for Christmas dinner. Cuz I had something to tell you… and you didn’t show up.” Lance sniffled.

“I’m sorry,” whispered the older man, touching Lance’s tear-stained cheek. “Dragon attack in the south, but I’m still sorry I missed it. I’d wanted to tell you something too.”

“What?”

“This.” Shiro bent over Lance’s prone form and kissed the brown-skinned mechanic on his forehead.

Lance blushed furiously. “I’m drunk, aren’t I? This is some… hallucination. A dream.”

“No, it isn’t. Promise.” Shiro smiled thinly. “I like you.”

Lance let out a huffing chuckle. “Damn you Shiro.”

“Why’s that?”

“I was supposed to say that first.”

Shiro laughed. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not exactly… sober… now. So, if I forget –“

“No. You won’t forget. I’ll make sure of it.” Shiro held Lance’s hand firmly to reassure the younger man. “Lance Ramon, I like you. Please go out with me.”

Lance smiled. “Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes. And this time… on the lips.”

“Okay.” Shiro happily did as he was told. Lance’s lips were tinged with tequila, but they were soft, a little chapped, and Shiro felt his heart warm at the contact.

“Wow,” whispered Lance when they pulled apart. “That was better than I imagined. You think it’s the booze?”

“We’ll try it again tomorrow and you tell me.”

“Too long,” grumbled Lance. He pulled on Shiro’s sleeve. “C’mere and kiss me again.”

The two of them were so caught up in making out that they nearly didn’t make it in time for the New Year’s countdown.

*

_Bonus ending_

After the New Year’s countdown, the partiers were busy getting sloshed and dancing under fireworks. Shiro managed to sober up Lance a bit and they found a relatively discreet spot where they could sit side by side, holding hands.

“Did my sister give you something earlier on?” asked Lance. “I thought I saw her put something in your pocket.”

“Yeah, she did. I didn’t look, but I think I can guess what it is…” Shiro stuck his fingers into his jacket pocket and fished out… a square tinfoil. “Oh.” He blushed.

Lance blushed too, then burst out laughing. “Larissa _estupida_. Like hell we’re gonna use that!”

“Huh? We won’t?” Shiro’s made a disappointed face.

“Well, if we make it through the fifth date I’ll think about it.”

“The fifth date?! You’re really strict, aren’t you?”

Lance looked offended. “You may be smoking hot and I may be cheap, but I ain’t free my man!”

“I know that! But five dates! Seriously?”

“Yep, plenty of time for me to have second thoughts and land a better catch,” joked the young mechanic.

“Lance!”

_End._


End file.
